


После шести

by Lienin



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Вечером после работы Трэверс ждёт Тесея в своём кабинете.





	После шести

**Author's Note:**

> Нонкон, маскирующийся под дабкон. Написано по мотивам макси «Жертвы».

— Скамандер. ты идёшь?

Тесей моргнул и оторвался от протокола задержания, который заполнял последние минут двадцать, поднял взгляд на улыбчивое лицо Лессинг.

— Извини, нужно закончить вот с этим. — Тесей нервно усмехнулся и кивнул на лежащий перед ним бланк. Их — младших авроров, только-только выпустившихся с курсов — заваливали бумажной работой по горло, лишь изредка допуская до чего-то серьёзного. Сегодня, судя по ощущениям, Тесей заполнил две сотни этих протоколов, хотя не принимал участия ни в одном из задержаний.

— Как скажешь, — пожала плечами Лессинг.

Она вернулась к своим бумагам, зачаровывая их поочерёдно, чтобы высушить свежие чернила. Тесей выдохнул со скрытым облегчением, но Лессинг вновь заговорила:

— Знаешь, сейчас трудоголизм тебе только во вред будет. Не из-за чего здесь жилы рвать.

Тесей вздрогнул и постарался придать лицу как можно более бесстрастное выражение. Мерлин, почему его просто не могут оставить в покое?!

— Я как-нибудь сам разберусь, спасибо, — сквозь зубы процедил он.

Лессинг посмотрела с недоумением, но, хвала Моргане, промолчала, наконец сменила аврорскую мантию на песочного цвета пальто и ушла.

Тесей помассировал виски, с ненавистью глянул на рабочий стол, заставленный аккуратными бумажными стопками — он рассортировал всё по фамилиям ответственных авроров.

В школе и на курсах они с Лессинг, может, и не были друзьями, но хорошо общались, даже приглашали друг друга на вечеринки. Ни к чему было ей грубить.

Тесей просто хотел, чтобы сейчас рядом никого не было; чтобы он мог разделаться с проклятым бланком и больше не оставалось формальных причин задерживаться в Аврорате.

Часы показывали без пяти семь. Он опоздал уже на пятнадцать минут.

Получив записку в обед, Тесей сжёг её сразу же, как только прочитал. Приглашение обратилось горсткой серого пепла, от которого поднимался сиреневый волшебный дымок. Хотелось, чтобы оно оказалось просто кошмарным сном.

«Если пойдёшь, «рвать жилы» придётся недолго», — напомнил внутренний голос вкрадчиво, даже ласково.

Тесей откинулся на кресле, собираясь с силами. Он ведь не трус, верно?

Совсем не трус.

***

Трэверс встретил его в кабинете. Точно в самом деле поглощённый работой, он устроился на краю массивного стола, листая какие-то бумаги. От вида мелькающих листов Тесея уже порядком тошнило, но зато Трэверс пока не обращал на него внимания, и можно было перевести дух, собраться. Он никого не заметил, пока шёл сюда, но не заметили ли его?

Нет. Маловероятно.

— И Робертсон опять всю бумажную работу на новичков скинул, верно? — спросил Трэверс, отрываясь от своего занятия. Выглядел доброжелательным. Но Тесея это только насторожило.

— Да, — ответил он с заминкой, краем глаза наблюдая, как Трэверс взмахнул палочкой и бумаги рассортировались по папкам, а папки заняли отведённые им места в шкафу. Ровные ряды, безликие картонные корешки, но в каждой — чьё-то личное дело. Чья-то судьба.

Трэверс пока не приближался, но и палочку не убирал, хоть и держал расслабленно. Тесей тоже стоял на месте, пытался увлечь себя разглядыванием узора на паркете.

— Можешь положить палочку на стол. — Голос со вкрадчивыми интонациями вывел Тесея из оцепенения. — И сними пиджак и жилет.

Безропотно Тесей сделал, что велели. В кабинете не было холодно, но он быстро озяб, точно вышел в зимний день на улицу, не надев пальто. Чувствуя на себе жадный взгляд Трэверса, Тесей рассматривал узор на паркете. Запоминал каждую линию. Если подключить воображение, то вот это пересечение линий похоже на схематично изображённую лошадь, а вон то — на какую-то руну…

— Встань на колени. — Трэверс говорил мягко. Таким голосом просят, а не приказывают. Обычно.

И снова Тесей подчинился, неотрывно глядя на занявший все мысли паркет. Даже закрыв глаза, он не смог бы убедить себя, что ничего не происходит. Но если сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, время ощущалось иначе. Текло быстрее.

— Ты очень напряжён, Тесей. — Трэверс встал за спиной, сильно сжал плечо. Тесей закусил губу: мышцы от долгого сидения ужасно затекли и болели. — Тебе нужно расслабиться.

Чужие пальцы споро расстегнули несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, проникли под неё. Горячие сухие ладони прошлись по ключицам, обвели. Переместились к плечам. Большие пальцы надавили на выпирающий позвонок, и Тесей, не удержавшись, зажмурился, давя рвущийся наружу болезненный стон.

— Робертсон неправ в своих методах, — говорил Трэверс, разминая затёкшую шею Тесея и его плечи. Гладил, надавливал на позвонки. Странные ощущения. Болезненные, хоть и не чрезмерно. Но и не приятно. И стоять на коленях было не очень удобно, но Тесей чувствовал, как постепенно согревается. — Сначала вас на стажировке завлекают настоящей работой, а потом на полгода кидают в море бумаг. Несправедливо.

— Это дисциплинирует, — подал голос Тесей. Пальцы нажали на какую-то особенно чувствительную точку у самого затылка, и с губ сорвался тихий стон, больше похожий на скулёж.

— Возможно, — фыркнул Трэверс. Рука, мявшая плечо, нырнула вниз. Короткие ногти прошлись по груди, не царапая, пальцы сжали сосок. Тесей рефлекторно дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, избежать прикосновения. Ладонь на загривке надавила сильнее, останавливая.

Кожа после массажа стала чувствительной. Теперь его просто гладили. Кончики пальцев проходились по шее, загривку, под челюстью. Тесей уставился на стенные панели, на картотечный шкаф, но это не отвлекло. Тепло в разгоряченных и размятых мышцах было приятным. Закрыв глаза, он только ярче это ощутил.

Наконец Трэверс отпустил его, напоследок погладив по голове. Обошёл и опёрся руками о стол, разглядывая сверху вниз. Тесей замирал под этим взглядом, как от парализующего проклятия.

Трэверс был возбуждён — Тесей ясно видел это — и не стал откладывать следующий приказ.

— Возьми в рот.

Головка члена влажно поблёскивала от выступившей смазки. Тесей широко лизнул её, отчего сверху послышался удовлетворённый вздох, и тут же попытался взять на всю длину. Он надеялся, что так всё закончится быстрее. Он сможет вернуться к себе, спрятаться в ванну, и горячая вода унесёт, смоет с тела следы, что ощущались ярко — точно его продолжали трогать.

— Не нужно торопиться, Тесей. — Рука вплелась в волосы, оттянула. Вновь легла на загривок, легонько сжала. Лишь предостережение.

В животе что-то сжалось, призывая не подчиняться, даже если хватка на шее станет сильнее. Но… у Трэверса была палочка, и стоял он так, что Тесей не успел бы дотянуться до своей, лежащей на столе. Тесей даже увидеть её не мог.

«Не глупи», — настойчиво попросил внутренний голос.

Горячий и твёрдый, член проезжался по нёбу и языку. Трэверс положил ладонь Тесею на щёку, поглаживал скулу большим пальцем, дышал хрипловато, не давал указаний. А жаль. Подчиняться было легче, чем действовать самому. Неумело, неуклюже и наугад, помогая себе рукой. Уже не спрятаться где-нибудь в углу собственного сознания. Время же предательски растягивалось, и минуты шли за часы.

Трэверс вернул руку на загривок и теперь сам толкался в рот Тесея короткими движениями, входя так глубоко, что головка давила на горло. Пальцы вновь нащупали чувствительную точку на стыке головы и шеи, гладили, слегка нажимали. Приятно. Тесей не хотел, чтобы было приятно.

Последний резкий толчок, и семя пролилось глубоко в рот. Горло сдавило. Тесей попытался отстраниться, но ему не дали, удерживая за шею и насадив так, что на глазах сами собой выступили слёзы.

Тесей сглотнул. Солоно, вязко. Хотелось прополоскать рот травяным настоем.

— Ты молодец, Тесей. — Рука с загривка переместилась на подбородок, обхватила, слегка вздёрнув. Большой палец провёл по губам, размазывая остатки семени. — У тебя хорошо получается. Немного опыта, и будет совсем хорошо.

Тесей промолчал. Ему не разрешили встать с колен, но Трэверс выглядел удовлетворённым. Может, больше сегодня ничего не будет?

— Можешь идти, Тесей, — позволил Трэверс. Он сидел на краю стола и наблюдал, как Тесей собирается, застёгивается на все пуговицы, забирает палочку. — Постарайся хорошенько выспаться.

***

— Скамандер.

Всё утро пребывающий в мутной полудрёме Тесей едва не вздрогнул, когда его окликнули.

На самом деле Робертсон не был настолько суров, как хотел казаться, но Тесей всё равно насторожился. Что-то в тоне начальника не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Лессинг. — Внимание Робертсона переключилось. Тесей поморщился. Им сейчас всего лишь прилетит очередная пачка документации, а он так напрягся, будто испортил улику или упустил подозреваемого. Хотя ни улика, ни подозреваемый ему ещё с полгода не светили.

— Скамандер. — Робертсон глянул из-под широких бровей как-то странно. Или Тесею показалось? — Сегодня пойдёшь со мной. Убийство. Жду через час на выходе.

— Да, сэр! — отчеканил ошеломлённый Тесей. Работать с Робертсоном? С настоящим делом, не с этими бумажными огрызками? Сразу с убийством?

— Поздравляю, — широко и совершенно искренне улыбнулась ему Лессинг, но по внутренностям прошёл холод. — Хоть кто-то из нас ноги разомнёт. Может, и до меня очередь скоро дойдёт.

— Ага, — без энтузиазма отозвался Тесей. Наконец-то после нескольких месяцев безделья он займётся чём-то стоящим. Так почему же нет ни радости, ни гордости? Почему опускаются руки?

— Слушай… Ты ведь куришь?

— Ну да. — Лессинг кивнула. — А что?

— Не поделишься сигаретой?

— Э-э-э… Тебе зачем? Ты ведь не куришь. — Её недоумению не было пределов.

— Решил начать, — огрызнулся Тесей. Лессинг пожала плечами, вынула из портсигара сигарету, после чего ретировалсь за свой стол.

На улице светило солнце, но хорошая погода совсем не радовала. Тесей закурил и прислонился к стене, неумело затягиваясь. Горькая на вкус, сигарета не принесла облегчения, но позволила немного отвлечься.

Робертсон… Он знает? Догадывается? Нет, наверное, нет. Иначе вёл бы себя иначе. Ведь так? О Моргана…

Тесей едва не подавился дымом, с раздражением уставился на сигарету. И какой толк в курении, если оно не успокаивает?

Наверняка Трэверс поспособствовал. Как и обещал. Тесей… его тело в обмен на протекцию. Всё честно. Просто сделка.

Недокуренная сигарета полетела на брусчатку. Во рту теперь стоял горький, неприятный привкус, и от руки тоже пахло.

Тесей вынул из кармана часы. У него есть ещё сорок минут, успеет привести себя в порядок.

Интересно, что их ждёт на месте преступления, кроме трупа? И почему назначили Робертсона, а не Уикс или Макмастера? Может, это не просто убийство? Робертсон специализировался на выслеживании изготовителей темномагических артефактов, а в прошлом году поймал убийцу единорога. Стажёром Тесей был его подопечным и успел поучаствовать в раскрытии этого преступления.

Мысли о предстоящей работе с Робертсоном принесли желанное успокоение.

Больше до шести волноваться не о чем.


End file.
